In general, TV boxes or game consoles provide no default way to record, play or share walkthroughs or gameplays. Therefore there is a Rube Goldberg approach to creating gameplays and walkthroughs by using web cams, external video and audio equipment. The walkthroughs and gameplays are in poor video and audio quality and garners are often in the screen. It can take several hours to set up this approach and the cost includes extra equipment.
Therefore, there is need in the art for systems and methods for providing recording, playback and usage of enhanced walkthroughs, such as for use with video games. These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be explained and will become obvious to one skilled in the art through the summary of the invention that follows.